The present invention generally relates to integrating a plurality of applications for sustaining the readiness of a fleet of assets, such as vehicles and/or aircraft and, more particularly, relates to a method of integrating a plurality of applications by creating different system layers to facilitate replacement of each application and prevent modification of the rest of the applications.
The fleet vehicle industry and customers have identified integrated information and decision support as key to both fleet support and vehicle readiness, with war-fighter readiness as a specific example. Both customers and industry are investing in system capabilities to leverage automation and decision support in the sustainment environment. Because fleet operations can be critical and each customer has unique needs, there is a need for robust, flexible, and tailored systems and processes.
Generally, in a fleet management system, applications perform particular tasks such as integrated vehicle health management, maintenance management, materials management, engineering analysis, and training management. Each application may include both processes and support resources such as manuals, historical data, and personnel data. In operation, a fleet management system exchanges information with different applications, as needed, in order to analyze the current condition of the fleet, make decisions, and create course of action.
Typically, applications designed for the sustainment of the fleet include existing, or “legacy,” applications and new applications with capabilities necessary to adapt to the changing operational needs of the fleet. The entities which comprise the fleet may be independent of one another but still use the same suite of applications. In other words, integrated fleet management systems often need to accommodate multiple and distinct fleets of assets. Historically, however, these systems are not flexible enough to accommodate easy modification of the underlying suite of applications.
For example, some conventional systems for the sustainment of a fleet of configuration-controlled assets consist of an integration of domain-specific sustainment applications built on a point-to-point architecture. This architectural approach, as opposed to a more flexible design based on an open definition of system-to-system interfaces, requires redevelopment of each system interface when new integration needs arise, thus resulting in increased development costs. In addition, conventional systems do not offer domain-specific knowledge optimization.
Accordingly there is a need in the industry to address how to develop a fleet management system to simplify future modifications of the system and reduce time and cost associated with each modification. There is also a need to address the aforementioned and other deficiencies and inadequacies.